


Cover for Go Forth, Young Man by nagi_schwarz

by TheBlueMenace



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Cover Art, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 18:24:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15297366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlueMenace/pseuds/TheBlueMenace
Summary: A simple cover for Go Forth, Young Man by nagi_schwarz. https://archiveofourown.org/works/14977562





	Cover for Go Forth, Young Man by nagi_schwarz

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nagi_schwarz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nagi_schwarz/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Go Forth, Young Man](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14977562) by [nagi_schwarz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nagi_schwarz/pseuds/nagi_schwarz). 
  * Inspired by [Go Forth, Young Man](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14977562) by [nagi_schwarz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nagi_schwarz/pseuds/nagi_schwarz). 



> Michael Welch who played Clone Jack O'Neill, went on to few roles over the years, including in Z Nation, which is where I got the image of him for this cover. The text is from http://www.fontspace.com/

[](http://s613.photobucket.com/user/TheBlueMenace/media/go%20forth%20young%20man_zpsnpc3s04s.jpg.html)


End file.
